


La Reconstrucción.

by FenixFeliccis, JayEz, RebelKatido



Series: Segunda Parte de "Desobediencia Civil". [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AUAlternate Universe - SlaverySex in a Carheat, DynamicsOmega!, JohnPost-Revolutionformer, JohnSkinningForced, Light Bondage, M/M, Politics, ProstitutionImplied/Referenced, Rape/Non-conLight, SherlockAlpha!, Slavery, alpha/beta/omega, cycleBAMF!, seriously a lot of politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixFeliccis/pseuds/FenixFeliccis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelKatido/pseuds/RebelKatido
Summary: (Continuación de "Desobediencia Civil")Después de una victoriosa revolución, el Imperio se encuentra hecho pedazos y Nueva Bretaña debe reinventarse por sí sola.En medio de todo ése caos se encuentran, el Alfa John Watson, un ex-primer oficial de los Reformistas, y Sherlock Holmes, un Omega re-adaptado y único Detective Consulto del mundo.Rastreando asesinos y luchado por su amor.





	1. Escenas Perdidas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894026) by [JayEz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas son las escenas que ocurrieron entre el capítulo 5 de la primera parte y el epílogo. 
> 
> Información sobre la línea de tiempo: Se necesitaron de dos semanas para ejecutar el plan de los Reformistas, lo que condujo a la caída del Imperio (también conocido como "La Caída"). El gobierno provisional, los administro durante tres meses, hasta la elección de Bhabha como Primer Ministro (lo que nos lleva al epílogo de la primera parte).

Mycroft estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del 221B de Baker Street, jugando distraídamente con su paraguas con su mano derecha.

El CCTV (circuito cerrado de televisión) había detectado a Sherlock hacia eso de unos veinte minutos. Él debía llegar ahí en cualquier momento.

Mycroft trató de ignorar la cálida sensación que se había extendido con rapidez sobre su pecho en cuanto oyó que Sherlock aún estaba vivo que, de alguna forma, había sobrevivido al ataque contra el cuartel general de los Reformista. La compasión no le ayudaría a llevarse detenido a su hermano, ni le ayudaría a poner un collar alrededor del cuello de Sherlock.

El collar estaba sobre la mesa en frente suyo. Sherlock lo vería de inmediato y sabría lo que estaba por devenir. Mycroft hubiese preferido que Sherlock regresara al Metamoxin, pero, desde que alguien había filtrado el estado Omega de su hermano, eso se había vuelto un imposible. Sherlock necesitaba ser capturado; convertido en un esclavo.

Anthea entró diligente. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que su hermano ya casi estaba ahí, así que él aferró su paraguas con más fuerza, centrando sus ojos sobre la puerta, mientras que Anthea se ocultaba de la vista.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Entonces, el pomo de la puerta giró.

Sherlock se congeló en cuanto vio a Mycroft en la silla, pero, una fracción de segundo más tarde giró sobre sus talones, sólo para encontrar el camino bloqueado por Anthea quien ya había salido de algún rincón.

—Tengo a diez personas del S.A.S. en el edificio. Cada posible salida está custodiada. No te puedes escapar.

Mycroft observó cómo los hombros de Sherlock se derrumbaban resignados. Su hermano lentamente colocó una expresión en blanco. Sus ojos cayendo sobre el collar.

—Así que, ¿finalmente vas a hacerme tú esclavo?

Mycroft resopló.

—No tenemos otra opción aquí, Sherlock.

Cuando su hermano se quedó quieto, Mycroft se levantó de la silla, tomó el collar y se aproximó a él, cuidando de mantener su rostro tan inexpresivo como le fuera posible mientras cerraba el trozo de piel alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

Sherlock no le miró a los ojos. Mycroft vio su mano contraerse como si quisiera elevarse para tocar la tela. Era del cuero más suave que el dinero podía comprar.

—Tomá asiento, Sherlock. Háblame de tú tiempo con los Reformistas.

Sherlock no respondió. Reprimiendo un suspiro, Mycroft clavo sus ojos sobre Anthea quien empujó a su hermano hasta el segundo sillón, mientras que Mycroft regresaba a su asiento.

De mala gana, su hermano se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para descansar sobre el sillón como generalmente lo hacía, pero su lenguaje corporal delataba su inquietud.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

Sherlock simplemente le sostuvo la mirada durante unos treinta segundos, entonces probablemente se dio cuenta que él no se iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que respondiera.

—Me mantuvieron en una celda. Me alimentaron y tuve acceso a un baño.

—¿Cómo pasaste tú calor?

—Sólo —Sherlock se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Mycroft sólo se pudo imaginar lo que debió haber sido para su hermano perder el control sobre su cuerpo de esa manera, siendo demasiado testarudo para aceptar ayuda.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—Estaba de camino al baño cuando el ataque ocurrió y utilice la conmoción para reducir a los guardias. Encontré una forma de escapar por los túneles del metro, mientras que todo el mundo estaba ocupado defendiendo el cuartel general.

Por el momento, Mycroft actúo como si se creyera cada palabra. Él sabía que lo mejor era no tomar las palabras de su hermano enserio. Con una mirada a su reloj, decidió que ése misterio tendría que resolverlo en otro momento.

—Déjame hacer esto rápido. Ahora eres un esclavo, Sherlock. Mi esclavo personal. Nadie tiene poder sobre ti, excepto yo —La forma en que los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y ampliaron le indicaron que él entendía las implicaciones: Nadie podía tocar a Sherlock—. Vas a seguir trabajando en casos para mí, bajo estrecha supervisión. Vamos a ver qué otros usos podemos encontrar para ti. El collar permanecerá encendido. Cuenta con un rastreador; no trates de huir, siempre sabré dónde te encuentras. Sólo hay dos llaves, de las cuales yo tengo una. Aunque al abrirlo con la llave, Sherlock, únicamente dará lugar a una alarma. Así que, no creo que puedas simplemente escapar. Anthea te enseñará el comportamiento apropiado más tarde.

No hubo una respuesta verbal, pero los ojos de Sherlock se habían vuelto helados.

Mycroft podía vivir con un hermano resentido por el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando, Mycroft fuera el poseedor del collar que inspiraba el odio.

Anthea guío a Sherlock desde la habitación hasta el lugar en donde un coche los estaba esperando. Flanqueado por guardias, Mycroft salió del 221B de Baker Street, observando su alrededor.

Él estaba en territorio enemigo. Pero eso no lo detendría. Si todo iba según su plan, pronto no habría más territorio enemigo, sólo su Londres.

***

A Mycroft no le gustaba la tortura, por lo menos no la persa. Sin embargo, ésta había demostrado ser una herramienta muy útil. Pero, el capitán John Watson parecía ser inmune a toda clase de dolor, y se negaba a dar cualquier tipo de información.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente en la soledad de su habitación, cuando él llegó a aquella decisión. La ejecución solía ser su última opción. Bien, ahora, ésta era la única opción que le quedaba.

***

—Señor —Anthea parecía tensa, aquello sólo había ocurrido una vez en el pasado. Algo había salido mal.

—¿Qué?

Ella dudó. Anthea no titubeó más.

—El capitán John Watson no está en su celda.

Mycroft entornó los ojos.

—Él no está por ninguna parte. Parece que se ha escapado.

Mycroft analizó lo que había observado durante los últimos días, recordó detalles aparentemente insignificantes como que, la mirada de Sherlock persistía por unos segundos más sobre la de John Watson, y el rompecabezas se resolvió por si solo con una prisa espantosa.

—¿Y dónde está mi hermano?

Anthea tragó.

—Su collar se encontró delante de una de las puertas que conducen a los túneles del metro. Un grupo de búsqueda los está rastreando.

Mycroft no era una persona violenta, nunca lo fue. Pero, de repente, él tenía un inexplicable impulso de golpear algo.

Sin un Watson para ejecutar, el espíritu de los Reformistas permanecería intacto. ¿Qué pasaba si Watson encontraba un camino de regreso a ellos? Mycroft no se lo quería ni imaginar.

***

El Imperio cayó en una noche. Esa noche cambio las vidas de todos los Alfa, Beta y Omega, en Gran Britania y en las colonias, por igual.

El único consuelo de Mycroft fue que los Reformistas no tenían tiempo para celebrar: La reconstrucción ya había comenzado.

***

—Señor Holmes, tiene una visita.

Los ojos de Mycroft se deslizaron desde el libro que estaba leyendo hasta el guardia que lo observaba por la ventanilla de la puerta.

—¿Y quién podría ser?

Por supuesto que él sabía quién era. Sólo había una persona que se pasearía por la prisión de máxima seguridad de Belmarsh para ver a Mycroft Holmes en su poco favorecedor traje de prisión sin formato.

—Su hermano.

Con un suspiró, Mycroft se levantó y extendió sus manos a través del segundo agujero de la puerta para que el guardia lo esposara, luego lo siguió por el largo camino hasta el área de visitas.

“Sherlock se tomó su tiempo”, él reflexionó. 

Dudaba que su hermano estuviera ocupado en algo, Sherlock había demostrado una y otra vez, que él no tenía ningún tipo de interés sobre la política y por tanto Mycroft no sospechaba que estuviera involucrado en alguna de las medidas reconstructivas que los Reformistas habían emprendido desde su captura.

Democracia. La igualdad de los derechos. Manumisión para todos los Omegas. Nuevos juicios para los Betas esclavizados. La independencia de todas las colonias que los componían. El nombramiento de un gobierno provisional.

Esos rebeldes habían sido diligentes, aunque sus aspiraciones eran aún más coloridas, parecería que efectivamente estaban apuntando hacia un levantamiento social que dejara a todos como iguales.

El guardia le apuntó hacia una silla delante de una pared de cristal, que lo separaba del hombre que ya estaba sentado en el otro extremo. Mycroft fue esposado a la silla, tratando de soportar el proceso con la mayor dignidad que podía reunir, manteniendo una expresión estoica ante su hermano.

Sherlock se veía bien, él odiaba admitirlo. Confiado, incluso contenido. Mycroft apostaría que, si él pudiera oler a su hermano, no sólo percibiría su aroma, sino que también el aroma del capitán John Watson.

El capitán John Watson. La falla en el plan de Mycroft.

—Hola, Mycroft.

—Sherlock.

—¿Cómo te están tratando en la prisión? Parece que finalmente perdiste algo de peso.

—Sí, tienen un programa de “wellness” encantador aquí. ¿No has leído los folletos? —Mycroft se contenía, tratando de ocultar su irritación.

La máscara de su hermano dio paso a una sonrisa y Mycroft supo que no estaba engañando al detective consultor.

El silencio cayo. 

Los pensamientos de Mycroft vagaron de nuevo al momento en que fue capturado. Estaba tan seguro que iba a escapar con éxito, llevaba una expresión bastante petulante si era completamente honesto, cuando de repente, él y su comitiva fueron rodeados por más de cuarenta Reformistas, encabezados no por otro más que Watson.

Algo hizo clic en él, en aquel momento, y Mycroft internamente quería patearse a sí mismo por no reconocer las señales. Por no contar con la capacidad que tenía su hermano de fascinar a todas las personas que alguna vez se cruzaran el tiempo suficiente en su camino.

Mycroft podía oler la furia que irradiaba el capitán Watson, podía sentir como apretaba el puño sobre su arma; cuánto anhelaba apretar el gatillo.

—Thoreau dijo que tú eras la razón por la que todavía estoy vivo —escupió Mycroft. Incluso, recordó que la mano derecha de Marc Thoreau estaba apretada en un puño, como si el hombre estuviera tratando de evitar alcanzar su arma.

Sherlock analizó por un momento a Mycroft, sobresaltado, fue el primero en quebrar el silencio.

—Sí. No podría hacerle eso a mami.

—Tú ya les has hecho bastante —Era duro, pero cierto. Dar a luz a un Omega era algo que su madre nunca se había perdonado a sí misma, a pesar de que, en el exterior, ella siempre había estado ahí a la hora de apoyar a Sherlock. No hacía falta decir que Sherlock vio a través de ella desde muy temprana edad.

—No puedo cambiar mi biología.

—La cosa es que, tú podía, y lo hiciste. Podrías haberte negado a las píldoras, en cualquier momento —Su hermano estaba en silencio, claramente pensando en la Nueva Bretaña y en la legislación de igualdad de los derechos y Mycroft se pudo sonreír—. ¿De verdad crees que algo va a cambiar, Sherlock? El sistema, la jerarquía, está en nuestra mente, está bajo nuestra piel. Ha residido allí desde hace décadas. La gente siempre verá sobre ti por lo que eres.

—Lo que la gente piense de mí no me molesta —Sherlock abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Mycroft lo interrumpió.

—No, el único cuya opinión importa es el capitán John Watson —La boca de Sherlock se cerró de golpe, eso fue todo lo que Mycroft necesitaba—. Así que estoy en lo cierto. Debo admitir que tú relación con él me sorprendió. Nadie se acercaba a ti, nunca los dejaste. Nunca tuviste amigos.

—Ahora tengo uno.

—¿Que lo hace diferente, Sherlock? —Sí, Watson es leal y valiente y (a pesar de que nunca lo vaya a decir en voz alta) un Alfa sangrientamente fuerte. Sin embargo, no parecía para nada especial. Pero, sabía que, para Sherlock, debía tener algo que lo hacía único.

Él podía ver los músculos de la mandíbula de su hermano apretarse como si estuviera considerando su respuesta con mucho cuidado. Mycroft estaba aún más intrigado. ¿Cuán profunda era la conexión de Sherlock con el Alfa?

—No es de tú incumbencia, Mycroft. Tú estás en la cárcel.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Eso se ganó una divertida ceja levantada.

—Ni siquiera veo cómo podrías deslizarte, a tú manera, fuera de esto.

Mycroft simplemente sonrío. Él estaba trabajando en ello. Sin mucho éxito hasta ahora, pero, su hermano no tenía por qué saberlo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio de nuevo, hasta que Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro serio.

—Hay un poco más de 60 millones de personas que viven solas en Gran Britania. Eso significa que, con tú ayuda, los Reformistas liberado 24 millones de Omegas. Omegas que se utilizaban para, nada más que vivir como esclavos analfabetos. Ahora que todos ellos son libres, ¿qué van a hacer con su libertad, Sherlock? ¿Qué va a ser del Imperio? ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que has hecho?

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensancharon, sin embargo, esa fue la única reacción que Mycroft recibió antes de que su hermano se levantara y se marchara con un floreo de su abrigo.

***

Londres se sentía diferente mientras John caminaba las pocas cuadras desde el 221B de Baker Street hasta la tienda más cercana.

Era cierto que sólo había experimentado la vida como ciudadano por unos días después de Afganistán, antes que él se uniera a los Reformistas y tuviera que pasar a la clandestinidad, pero, aun así. El cambio se sentía en el aire.

Ésta no era el mismo tipo de euforia que experimentó durante la noche de la Caída, cuando Michael Collins, líder de los estudiantes, proclamó una nueva Gran Bretaña con la igualdad de derechos para todos. Nuevos sabores se habían añadido a la atmósfera, no todos positivos.

Durante sus misiones, John observó lo suficiente como para llenar los espacios en blanco. Con los ojos abiertos los Omegas, murmuraban: "Somos libres", sin tener idea de lo que a eso daría a lugar. Los antiguos esclavos en las clínicas gratuitas, cuyas espaldas consistían enteramente en tejido cicatrizado por tantos azotes. La escasez de viviendas. El gobierno provisional organizando campamentos de emergencia, convirtiendo edificios en complejos de vivienda para los ciudadanos recién liberados. Alfas y Betas aferrándose al viejo orden de las cosas, ocultando a sus Omegas lejos, en bodegas, donde ni la luz ni la comida les llegaban por días, hasta que las patrullas los rescataban.

John se sacudió el ensueño cuando entró en la tienda, comprobando su lista, agarró un carrito, tomándose su tiempo.

Al carecer de un nuevo caso en curso, Sherlock se estaba entreteniendo a si mismo con un experimento que, al parecer, no le permitía interrupciones.

Él estaba considerando la selección del té cuando se dio cuenta que, la empleada del supermercado a unos pocos metros a su derecha, había dejado de reponer los estantes. John torció la cabeza y contempló a la mujer (a la muchacha), a los ojos, y ella inhaló profundamente.

Se concentró con fuerza e inhaló; se percató que, en efecto, había algo familiar en su aroma.

—Perdón, señor… —dijo ella, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada (un viejo reflejo) “Ella solía ser una esclava”, John reflexionó—. ¿Usted es el capitán John Watson? —Él asintió —. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

John la consideró, pelo largo y rubio, los ojos verdes. En la etiqueta se leía su nombre: Vinette Robinson, el que le sonó como una campana.

—¿Yo te libere una vez?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era un movimiento corto y desigual y sus manos jugueteaban con una nerviosa energía.

—En Sussex, señor. Usted liberó a cinco Omegas y un Beta. Usted nos dijo que escuchó que nuestros dueños nos estaban torturando.

John recordó de repente. Fue en su última misión antes que el Triunvirato lo mandara a secuestrar a Sherlock. Miró hacia el cuello de la chica, con el placer de encontrarlo sin marcas.

—Te perdí de vista después que te llevaron a la sede. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bueno, señor. Me trasladaron a un lugar seguro después del ataque, junto a muchos otros.

John le sonrío.

—Ahora tienes un trabajo, felicitaciones —Era difícil para los Omegas encontrar un trabajo, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellos casi no sabían leer. John esperaba que la situación mejorara luego de las nuevas elecciones gubernamentales.   

—¡Sí! Tuve mucha suerte; aprendí a leer y escribir gracias al Beta que estaba con nosotros. Y aun soy joven, así que puedo aprender y ya que no tenía ninguna marca permanente... —Ella se rezagó, su mente estaba claramente a la deriva, en aquellos amigos que no habían sido tan afortunados. Antes que John pudiera pensar en algo que decir para alivianar su malestar, ella se recuperó por sí misma de nuevo—. Es un salario mínimo, pero el gerente me dijo que, si soy buena, voy a conseguir un aumento muy pronto.

—Eso es genial. —dijo John. Eso significaba que el gobierno provisional había fijado un pago mínimo para los empleadores de Omegas. Éste no era suficiente, pero sin pagar alquiler, la vida era manejable—. ¿Recibiste una habitación en las instalaciones del gobierno?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Con unos cuantos compañeros de habitación, pero nos hemos convertido en amigos. No es mucho, pero al menos es mío. Si esto sigue funcionando y me dan un aumento, algunos de nosotros tenemos pensado ver un apartamento. Ya sabe, con un baño propio. —Ella se sonrojo un poco por ello, probablemente con miedo de que hubiere dicho demasiado, pero John sabía cómo eran de pobre las condiciones en los edificios.

—¿Recibiste asistencia? Ya sabes, después de la Caída.

—Sí, yo... yo lo hice.

John entorno los ojos.

—¿Pero?

Vinette miró a su alrededor, insegura.

—Bueno, señor. Tres sesiones con un psiquiatra designado por el Estado no pueden hacer mucho contra años de... de ser un Omega.

John pudo adivinar el resto. Tres sesiones fue lo que el gobierno provisional incluyo en sus planes de emergencia, y la verdad, John se alegraba de que los antiguos esclavos, al menos, consiguieran un poco de ayuda, pero la mayoría de ellos necesitaban atención a largo plazo.

Muchos de los pacientes de la clínica aun retrocedían cuando John se movía demasiado rápido.

La ayuda psiquiátrica, sin embargo, era costosa.

—Yo podría ver por ello —John se ofreció, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar medidas. Bhabha, todavía estaba en contacto con él. Realmente estaba en condiciones de ayudar—. No puedo prometer que algo vaya a cambiar de inmediato, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de Vinette se iluminaron y ella dio un paso más cerca.

—Ya ha hecho tanto por nosotros, señor. Gracias.

—No hay por qué. —Él observó hacia atrás, por el pasillo, recordando que anteriormente había estado pensando en qué té comprar—. Sin embargo, podrías hacer algo por mí —añadió, con una sonrisa.

—¿Señor? —Vinette parecía de nuevo nerviosa.

—¿Qué tipo de té me recomendarías?

Cuando ella lo pilló, estalló en risas, y John se le unió con una risa de las suyas.

***

De regreso al 221B de Baker Street, John descargó las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa de la sala, ya que Sherlock sin duda alguna, seguiría ocupando la que estaba en la cocina.

—¿Trajiste el vinagre? —Fue lo que Sherlock le gritó como saludo apenas él giró en la esquina.

—¡Sí, lo hice!

Luego de hurgar un poco, develó la botella y John hizo su camino hacia la cocina. Cada superficie disponible estaba cubierta de utensilios, envases tubulares, placas de Petri... John incluso podía distinguir un mechero Bunsen en el comedor.

Sherlock ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando él entró y colocó el vinagre cerca de su codo, se mantenía concentrado en lo que estaba viendo por el microscopio. Sherlock había tratado de explicarle ayer qué era exactamente lo que estaba investigando, pero John no podría recordar los detalles, aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

Especialmente cuando Sherlock olía a ese contenido, concentrado y fuerte, aroma dulce y picante que llenaba toda la habitación, a pesar de las sustancias químicas.

John rodeó la mesa hasta que él estuvo de pie directamente detrás de Sherlock y se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando el cuello de Sherlock. Quien se congeló, con las manos aún sobre el microscopio.

—John, ahora no.

John lamió el punto en donde estaba el pulso de Sherlock, conocía muy bien qué tipo de efecto tenía sobre el Omega. Sherlock se estremeció.

—John, para… —El final de la frase dio pasó a un jadeó, cuando John chupó con fuerza, presionando su pecho contra los hombros de Sherlock y guiando sus manos hasta aferrarse a los brazos de Sherlock.

John le mordió y otro estremecimiento le corrió por todo el cuerpo, provocando un gemido, pero de repente, Sherlock se tensó, recuperándose a mismo.

—John…

De mala gana, él se retiró, besando el cuello de Sherlock por última vez antes de marcharse a guardar los comestibles de la tienda, como le fuera posible con semejante desorden en la cocina.

Por ahora, era un juego bien ensayado: John iniciaba y ya sea que Sherlock le permitiera arrastrarle lejos de cualquier investigación que estuviese haciendo el detective o Sherlock se mantuviera firme, no importaba lo que John o su cuerpo dijeran.

Cuando los huevos estaban finalmente en la nevera (lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier experimento de Sherlock en un contenedor hermético bien cerrado) John se refugió en la sala de estar. Él todavía tenía que escribir un artículo sobre su último caso: "El Ciclista Solitario".

Dos meses habían pasado desde la Caída, y desde que Sherlock había pedido prestada la ayuda de John (bueno, ordenado a John, mejor dicho, simplemente le dijo que le siguiera) a cualquiera de los casos que Lestrade le había asignado. Al parecer, a los delincuentes no les importaba si ellos aún estaban sobre la Reconstrucción. Era época de estar sobre ellos y luego tomarse un descanso, durante un par de semanas.

A menudo, John no podía evitar la mayoría de las misiones, a veces de voluntario en la clínica gratuita, pero a él le gustaba pasar su tiempo con Sherlock Holmes como detective consultor.

Con una respiración profunda, John encendió su computadora portátil y por un momento se percató del hecho que en el apartamento sus aromas se habían mezclado, convirtiendo en uno. Cualquiera de los dos aún seguía siendo distinguible, sin embargo, sus presencias continuaban añadiendo una capa por encima de sus seres individuales.

John se negó a pensar en el significado de sus olores mezclados. Él se negaba a pensar en muchas cosas cuando se tratá de Sherlock y, en el porqué de su necesidad de etiquetar aquellos pensamientos, y eso era algo en lo que Sherlock no había mostrado ningún interés, hasta ahora. John tampoco. Pero él nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Lo que fuera, funcionaba. Era un equilibrio fácil, y John aún no tenía ni idea de cómo ellos lo habían conseguido.

***

Como dijo el ex-primer oficial de los Reformistas, no le había sido demasiado difícil entrar en contacto con Homi Bhabha, ya que (junto a Adler, Thoreau y Michel Collins) era el líder del gobierno provisional.

John siguió a la secretaria por los pasillos de la Abadía de Westminster, contemplando lo que le iba a decir a Bhabha sobre su conversación con Vinette. Un Beta, le llevó delante de unas grandes puertas de madera, que se abrieron hacia un amplio despacho, ordenándole que esperara por Bhabha.

Los ojos de John barrieron la habitación por reflejo, y registró las puertas que conducían hacia otras habitaciones, anchos ventanales con cortinas y un mapa. Con una sonrisa él lo reconoció, era el mismo mapa que ellos utilizaban para decorar la sala de conferencias en la Sede.

—Tengo que admitirlo; me volví bastante aficionado a ese mapa —La familiar voz de Bhabha llegó detrás de John.

Si era posible, Homi Bhabha se veía aún más cansado de lo que estaba durante la fase final de la guerra civil. Había oscuros círculos bajo los ojos del Omega y sus pantalones se apreciaban demasiado sueltos alrededor de su cintura.

—Señor.

Sacudiendo la mano, Bhabha le preguntó: —¿A qué se debe tú visita?

—¿No hay tiempo para bromas? —John levantó una ceja, lo que pareció asustar un poco a Bhabha.

—Lo siento, capitán. Todo ha marchado tan apresurado en éstas últimas semanas, mis modales deben haberse desvanecido.

—Francamente, te ves con exceso de trabajo. ¿Estás bien, Bhabha?

—Estoy funcionando con muy poco descanso y demasiada adrenalina, pero no hay algo que pueda cambiar mi situación. Hay un país por reconstruir.

Bhabha indicó con un movimiento hacia la mesa, John siguió al líder de los Omegas y se sentó a la mesa con él.

—¿Cómo les ha ido?

El suspiró de Bhabha era tan pesado que, eso le dijo a John más de lo que cualquier palabra podría hacerlo. Le había dado las suficientes vueltas al hombre, como para leerlo entre líneas, y lo que ahí había descubierto era algo muy lejano a un mundo perfecto.

—Aparte que los tradicionalistas que continúan dispersos por toda Nueva Inglaterra y demasiados Omegas tratando de encontrar un refugio, con una tasa demasiado alta de analfabetismo; una colosal falta de fondos; un público que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a los Omegas como sus iguales y una economía inestable. Estamos haciendo progresos. Estás jugando bien tú parte, John.

—Gracias, señor. Pero, todo lo que hago es llevar la libertad a los que todavía se mantienen lejos de ella.

—No, John —dijo Bhabha, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente—, lo que estás haciendo es mucho más que eso. Tú eres un héroe de guerra. ¡Una luz de esperanza! Un Alfa que arriesga su vida por los Omegas y los Betas, por un igual, y eres voluntario en una de las clínicas gratuitas, estas en la parte superior de todo esto. No tienes que subestimarte a ti mismo.

John era muy consciente del que color estaba subiendo por sus mejillas.

—Pero, mi secretaria me dijo que: ¿tienes un asunto que discutir?

—Sí —John comenzó explicando cómo fue que se encontró con Vinette y cómo fue que llegaron a hablar—. Lo digo en serio, Bhabha, he visto de primera mano cómo de traumatizados aún se encuentran muchos Omegas. Tres sesiones no son suficientes. Necesitas conseguir más ayudantes, o pronto tendrás a más de 24 millones de personas con graves trastornos de estrés postraumático y otras enfermedades.

Bhabha lo consideró por un largo momento, luego asintió con la cabeza, aunque más con resignación que con aparente acuerdo.

—Tienes razón John, por supuesto, que tienes razón. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Los psiquiatras practicantes no están precisamente felices por tener que prestar sus servicios de forma gratuita. Tres sesiones ya están alargando su paciencia. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar con más horas de trabajo sin paga?

—¡Pero es su trabajo como médicos ayudar a los necesitados! ¡Especialmente después de un momento de crisis!

—Es muy noble que tengas esas opiniones, pero, me temo que no muchos colegas comparten tú criterio. Nada me gustaría más que aprobar una ley que obligue los psiquiatras a ofrecer su ayuda a los Omegas y Betas necesitados. Es que, yo no estoy seguro cómo convencer al resto.

—¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? Sólo con lo que yo veo a diario en la Clínica gratuita es... Bhabha, ellos necesitan ayuda.

Esta vez, el asentimiento de Bhabha fue más resuelto.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

John se levantó de su silla, extendiendo su mano.

—Gracias.

Bhabha tan bien se movió, acompañándolo hasta la puerta; se detuvo con una mano puestas sobre el pomo.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. Después de las elecciones dentro de cinco semanas, vamos a tener una celebración, no importa quién gane. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Una fiesta. John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

—Por supuesto que iré.

—¿Y me agradaría que también llevaras al señor Holmes?

—Aunque tenga que arrastrarlo hasta ahí. Lo que probablemente tendré que hacer —Él se rió, y Bhabha se le unió un tiempo después.

***

John aceptó el café de Greg con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No me lo agradezcas hasta que lo pruebes —El ID le advirtió, pero cuando John tomó un sorbo, su sabor le pareció normal.

—Se tratá de un buen café, ¿por qué no habría de tener un buen sabor?

—Donovan lo preparó. Todavía no estoy del todo seguro, pero, yo podría estar por envenenarte en venganza de lo que Sherlock le hizo en el pasado.

John se río.

—Ella merece ser sermoneada, si cree que puede mantener un romance con Anderson sin que Sherlock se dé cuenta.

Lestrade resopló con una sonrisa y miró hacia la puerta de la sala, en donde Sherlock los hachaba a todos a fuera.

—¡Todo el mundo fuera, tengo que pensar! —bramó él y John supo que no debía discutir, tal como lo hacía Lestrade, sólo Donovan y Anderson parecían resistirse un poco.

En momentos como esos, John todavía estaba deslumbrado que un Omega simplemente pudiera ordenar en torno a un grupo de Alfas y Betas, en éste nuevo mundo. Y estaba seguro que a Donovan y Anderson también le agradaría la situación, si no fuese que era Sherlock Holmes y su tan especial personalidad con la que tenían que lidiar.

—Por cierto, John, sobre el Ciclista Solitario, gran título para ese caso.

—Gracias —respondió John automáticamente, entornando los ojos—. ¿Tú lees mi blog?

Greg se rió de corazón.

—Por supuesto. Todo el cuerpo lo lee, bueno, supongo.

Él se encogió de hombros y trató de analizar mentalmente sus artículos, buscando cualquier tipo de comentarios despectivos sobre la policía.

—Deja de preocuparte, John, todos somos fans. Tal vez no de tú otra mitad, pero sí de ti y el blog.

Él levantó las cejas ante eso.

—¿Mi otra mitad?

Lestrade decidió no responder, pero sonrío en su lugar.

Justo cuando John quiso objetar, porque él y Sherlock todavía no habían hablado explícitamente de lo que compartían cada vez que Sherlock entraba en celo y en las semanas en el medio, o cuando John cocinaba y Sherlock comía porque de lo contrario se moriría de hambre, o cuando se abrazaban antes de dormir.

Por supuesto que, cuando Sherlock le gritó: "John", él ya estaba a medio camino del pasillo yendo hacia la puerta, antes que él se diera cuenta que sólo eso certificaba el punto de Greg.

John se volteó para encontrarse con el sonriente ID.

—Estás tan jodido, Capitán.

Probablemente lo estaba, John reflexionó. Un calor se extendió por todo su pecho mientras se preparaba para recibir órdenes por el mejor detective consultor que Nueva Bretaña había visto jamás. Él se dio cuenta que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

El cuerpo del Omega estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado, tras darle a Sherlock la habitación: En el piso alfombrado, en muy mal estado, cubierto de sangre por una herida en el abdomen inferior, amordazado, por lo que parecía ser una bufanda. La camisa del hombre había sido arrancada, dejando al descubierto los bordes de la herida.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Sherlock desde su puesto en una pequeña ventana a pocos metros de distancia.

John se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, una inspección más cercana comprobó su teoría.

—El hombre todavía estaba vivo cuando le hicieron el corte. Él murió unos pocos minutos después, dada la profundidad y la longitud de la incisión.

Sus ojos viajaron más arriba, vislumbrando una contusión en la sien de la víctima.

—Estaba inconsciente cuando el asesino hizo el corte. También explicá por qué no hay heridas defensivas y por qué amordazaron a la víctima. El dolor lo despertó, pero la mordaza acalló sus gritos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sherlock dio un pasó en su dirección.

—Mirá más de cerca.

Intrigado, John se inclinó, sobre la incisión y luego se congeló.

—La matriz… no está —Con una mirada, Sherlock le demostró a John que los ojos del detective estaban escaneando cada centímetro de la habitación, expectante—. ¿Por qué falta la matriz?

—Tengo cuatro. No. Cinco, teorías.

—¿Puedes probar alguna de ellas?

—Todavía no.

Un ruido les dio aviso que la puerta había sido abierta, revelando con una justificada prudencia a Greg y a un presumido Anderson, lo que significa que su tiempo había terminado.

—¿Alguna cosa? —le pidió el ID a Sherlock.

—Cinco soluciones posibles. La matriz que falta de la víctima es la primera gran pista. O alguien quería el órgano para venderlo, las matrices ganan una suma razonablemente alta en el mercado negro local —Por qué y cómo Sherlock sabia eso, estaba más allá del conocimiento de John—. O que estamos tratando con un crimen de odio, o de alguien que lo quiere hacer parecer como tal; si no, se tratá que el compañero del Omega le guardaba rencor a la víctima, o simplemente un crimen cometido en el calor de la pasión. O…

—¿Cuántas “o” más hay? —Para John, Greg se veía un poco abrumado.

—Sólo uno más, obvio.

—¿Y bien? —El DI solicitó y Sherlock puso sus ojos de: probablemente él tiene un intelecto minúsculo.

—O el que recogió el órgano lo necesita para algún tipo de ritual.

Anderson resopló.

—¿En qué tipo de ritual se necesitaría una matriz?

—Tú mente, Anderson, debe ser un lugar muy relajante —Antes que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Sherlock explicó: —. Hay varias sectas, comunidades espirituales o religiones que adoran a una Diosa Madre, incluso aquí, en Londres. Algunos rituales antiguos requieren el sacrificio de seres humanos u órganos humanos, y el hecho que el asesino allá retirado la matriz, mientras que la víctima aún estaba consciente, hace que mi última teoría sea la más probable. Sobre todo, porque el Omega se acercaba a su ciclo de calor, que se corresponde con las exigencias de algunos rituales de fertilidad. Si éste hombre fue asesinado porque alguien quería sacrificar una matriz a una diosa, habrá más cuerpos. Me imagino que, cree que la magia por si sola puede atrapar la energía de la matriz durante mucho tiempo. —añadió, con la voz llena de sarcasmo y ya de caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando él pasó junto a la mirada revoltosa de Anderson, los ojos azules de Sherlock le escanearon brevemente antes de sonreír.

—Ella no va a estar de acuerdo con la fecha.

Después de eso, Sherlock fue hacia la puerta y luego siguió por el pasillo. John disparó una mirada de disculpa hacia el hombre, pero sabía que no debía esperar que Anderson convenciera a Donovan para ir a una cita con él. Sherlock siempre había tenido razón cuando se trataba de su relación; eso disgustaba mucho al Beta. Y divertía a sus colegas.

***

Tan pronto como habían salido de las instalaciones de vivienda, Sherlock fue directamente hacia una mujer sin hogar parada en una esquina, sosteniendo un pequeño trozo de papel que John le había visto a Sherlock escribir de camino al exterior y le pasó un billete de unas veinte libras.

La red de personas sin hogar no dejaba de sorprender a John.

Sin embargo, sólo treinta minutos después de regresar a la calle Baker, en donde Sherlock estaba tocando su violín para pensar y John investigaba sobre la Diosa Madre y los ritos de fertilidad, recibieron una llamada de Greg.

Había dos cuerpos más.

***

Esa noche, Sherlock meditaba en la sala de estar junto a John, quien le observaba desde el sofá, equilibrando la computadora portátil sobre sus rodillas.

La red de los sin techo sabía de tres cultos religiosos que seguían a la Diosa Madre de una manera u otra y, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era popular por su violencia.

—Ese es el punto —Sherlock se burló—, todos son uno con la naturaleza y están en paz con ellos mismos.

Su asesino debía ser un Omega, ya que sólo los Omegas eran admitidos en las instalaciones de vivienda, una norma destinada a protegerlos de los habitantes de Alfas o Betas, descontentos con el nuevo status quo. Además, las cintas de seguridad de ambas cámaras demostraban que nunca hubo una entrada no autorizada.

Aparte, la tela utilizada para amordazar a la tercera víctima, pertenecía al asesino y no a los Omegas asesinados como la bufanda y el pañuelo de cuello; no tenían más pistas. O más bien, John no tenía más pistas, Sherlock se mantenía murmurando sobre los círculos que las víctimas frecuentaban y en cómo estaban de lejos de los grupos espirituales.

—Pero el asesino debe haberlos conocido, o él no podría saber en dónde vivían o que su próximo ciclo de calor se acercaba —dijo Sherlock, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su meditación.

De repente, John recordó a Vinette.

—Necesitamos saber más sobre la vida de los Omegas que viven en los complejos de viviendas.

—¿Sugieres que nosotros simplemente se lo preguntemos al próximo mejor residente?

—No, resulta que tengo un contacto.

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo te encontraras con él otra vez?

—En el supermercado. La conocí en mi última misión de rescate, antes de tú secuestro.

Compartieron una sonrisa sin palabras, recordando su primer encuentro y todo a lo que éste los llevó. Antes de que la computadora se apagara, John ya había tomado su chaqueta y seguía a Sherlock por las escaleras.

***

Vinette resultó bastante útil, a pesar de que ellos mantuvieron las formas por trabajo.

—Bueno, hay un montón de actividades que estamos organizando. Noches de juegos; proyección de películas…

—¿Proyección de películas? —le preguntó John, asombrado.

—Las instalaciones de alojamiento están equipadas con televisión —explicó Vinette—. También tenemos grupos de discusión y de autoayuda…

—¿Hablan de sus ciclos de calor? —Sherlock Holmes, tan contundente como siempre. Afortunadamente, Vinette no lo tomó como una ofensa, aunque ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo hacemos... No es fácil pasar por un calor solo. Así que intercambiamos consejos…

—¿Qué pasa con los grupos espirituales?

—Unos pocos. Pero señor Holmes, yo no sé mucho acerca de ellos. Yo… La religión no es realmente lo mío.

—Yo no te preguntó acerca de algunos católicos que se ponen cruces encima… —Sherlock desestimó su declaración y John intervino antes que su compañero de piso ciertamente la ofendiera.

—Hemos oído hablar de los grupos que adoran a una Diosa Madre. Madre Tierra o Naturaleza. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso?

Vinette frunció el ceño, meditando.

—Hace un tiempo, tal vez. Una de las mujeres de mi piso, ella hablaba mucho de los flujos de energía. Creo que dijo algo de la Madre Tierra, una vez. ¡Ah!, y ella va a algunas reuniones, también. Yo siempre pensé que ella era muy religiosa. ¿Ese puede ser uno de esos grupos espirituales?

Sherlock asintió frenéticamente.

—Perfecto. ¿Me puedes ayudar a entrar?

—¿En dónde?

—En el complejo de edificios. Presentarme a esa mujer. Tengo que ir a una de esas reuniones.

Una risa se le escapó John antes de que él pudiera detenerla. ¿Sherlock en una reunión de un grupo espiritual? Él no lograría arreglárselas para investigar, si ellos lo echaban del lugar por sus sarcásticos comentarios.

A Vinette no le costó ordenarse.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en ocho y diez en la entrada trasera.

***

El teléfono de John sonó eso de las 10:30.

—Yo sé cuál será el próximo asesinato que él llevará a cabo —dijo Sherlock sin más preámbulos—. Sólo hay una Omega a punto de entrar en calor y el asesino probablemente tendrá que concluir el ritual dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas si quiere extraer la matriz, lo que nos da hasta poco después de la medianoche.

John podía deducir lo que había sucedido: Sherlock convenció a la mujer para que lo llevara a la reunión y Sherlock dedujo que alguien estaba al principio de su ciclo de calor. Averiguó el nombre de la potencial víctima y la habitación, no debería ser muy difícil para un compañero Omega.

—Dile a Lestrade que venga aquí. Podemos coger el asesino in fraganti.

***

Llegar más allá de los guardias delante del complejo de edificios, resultó ser más difícil de lo que se imaginaron, especialmente con dos Alfas y un Beta.

—Señores, si no se puede probar, es probable que no haya una causa justificada, lo siento, pero no los puedo dejar entrar.

—Soy el Detective Inspector Lestrade de Scotland Yard. Hemos recibido el informe de que un asesinato tendrá lugar en la habitación 336.

—Lo siento —El guardia de seguridad insistió enfáticamente—, pero tengo mis reglas. Sin una obvia causa probable o una orden judicial, o cualquier otra forma de documento legal, no puedo dejarlos entrar.

John sacó a regañadientes el único As en su manga.

—Señor, le agradecemos su persistencia. Somos el capitán John Watson y el detective Sherlock Holmes frente a quien usted está ahora mismo, nosotros le respaldáremos en la caza del asesino. Por favor, necesitamos que nos dejen entrar.

El guardia, un Beta más musculoso que John y Greg juntos, pareció al menos vacilante.

—Se lo prometo, Señor, déjenos entrar, no tendrán repercusiones. Me aseguraré de eso, usted tiene mi palabra.

John se esforzó al colocar su mirada más sincera, sosteniéndole la mirada al Beta por lo menos durante medio minuto.

Finalmente, el guardia suspiró.

—Está bien.

Parecía que habían llegado justo a tiempo. En el pasillo de la habitación 336, un hombre se precipitó en esa dirección con Sherlock pisándole los talones.

—¡Agárrenlo! —gritó Sherlock. El Omega giró bruscamente y desapareció a través de una puerta—. ¡La víctima necesita un médico!

John, se planteó seguir al Omega, señalando hacia la habitación, Sherlock se alejó del lugar.

Sherlock pasó a su lado y John pudo oír a Lestrade; Donovan y Sherlock iban tras el asesino, mientras él entraba en la habitación 336.

La mujer estaba en el suelo, hecha un desastre de lágrimas, amordazaba con un pañuelo, presionando lo que parecía ser una camisa contra su sangrentado estómago.

“A Sherlock debió de haberle costado un montón hacer que ella presionara un trapo sobre la herida”, John reflexionó, mientras se hacía cargo de la mujer y le quitaba la bufanda lo más rápido que podía sin ayuda.

La sangre rebosaba debajo de su camisa; el cuchillo debió haberle dañado una arteria.

John sacó su teléfono móvil y pidió una ambulancia, luego gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones podían que alguien buscara ayuda.

***

La víctima apenas estaba viva cuando los demás médicos llegaron a la habitación, pero ella se aferraba a la vida y cayó en coma una vez llegando al hospital.

En lo que Greg describía una persecución muy aventurera, Sherlock y Donovan, se las arreglaban para conseguir que el asesino, un Omega llamado Maurice Stephens, se sentara.

—Sherlock lanzó una mirada sobre él y ya nos podía decir todo —El ID sonaba más divertido que otra cosa.

—Por favor —Sherlock resopló—, llevaba una pulsera con un nombre masculino en ella. Esas bandas son consideradas como los anillos de compromiso de un Omega, ya que a los Omegas no se les permitía casarse hasta el otoño. Maurice estaba en la reunión que visite yo solo. Su prometido Dan, me imagino, que probablemente ni siquiera sabe de su participación en el grupo, ya sea porque él no lo aprueba o porque Maurice y Dan no se hablaban el uno al otro, nunca más.

—¿Entonces por qué Maurice mataría a cuatro Omegas por sus matrices?

—Ritual de la fertilidad, obvio —Sherlock resopló—. Yo escuché a Maurice hablando con otro Omega sobre tinturas homeopáticas para aumentar la fertilidad, pero el tono de su voz sugería que no estaba realmente interesado. Debido a que había encontrado un antiguo ritual que exigía el sacrificio de órganos. Obvio.

Los ojos de John se ensancharon.

—¿Estás diciendo que Maurice realmente quería quedar embarazado?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sherlock apretó su boca.

—Un niño habría salvado su relación, al menos esa era la lógica de Maurice.

Para Greg, Sherlock observaba todo en forma crítica, pero John podía ver el toque de tristeza en los ojos de Sherlock. ¿Por qué Sherlock estaba triste?

—¿Dónde está Mauricio ahora?

 —Está dentro de una celda. Estamos levantando cargos contra él —explicó Greg. —. Será el primera Omega encarcelado por asesinato y no simplemente ejecutado.

El hecho en sí, envío un escalofrío por la espalda de John.

***

Cuando ellos regresaron a la calle Baker, John estaba gravemente confundido. Las anteriores veces que él había sido testigo de las consecuencias de una de las exitosas investigaciones de Sherlock. Sherlock siempre estaba llenó de energía, pero de una energía positiva. El día de hoy, había un borde extraño a su entusiasmo, algo que parecía retenerlo.

No obstante, no le había dicho nada sobre lo que le estaba molestando. No era que John esperara que lo hiciera.

Ya en el interior del apartamento, Sherlock básicamente huyo a su cuarto. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Unos momentos más tarde, John oyó el familiar sonido de un violín escapar por la puerta.

Sherlock no tomaba muy bien el ser perturbado mientras tocaba el violín.

Así que John hizo una taza de té y se puso a pensar.

Una epifanía lo golpeó mientras estaba bebiendo su tercera taza, mirando la fecha del día en el calendario.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de quince semanas desde que John y Sherlock se habían reunido por primera vez. Eso significaba que, hacía casi cuatro meses que Sherlock se había retirado del Metamoxin.

El Metamoxin, además de suprimir el aroma de un Omega y su calor, también servía como un controlador de natalidad. Mientras que un Omega tomara Metamoxin no podía quedar embarazado.

Lo más importante aún: un Omega que solía tomar las píldoras, no importaba por cuánto tiempo, tenía que esperar por lo menos cuatro meses antes de que él o ella fuera capaz de concebir.

Sherlock se preocupaba por quedar embarazado.

John resopló, poniendo su taza a distancia. Por supuesto, Sherlock se asustaría ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo. Su cuerpo era un transporte, el hombre ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo, él no estaría dispuesto a cuidar de otra vida.

¿Por qué Sherlock estaba tan complicado con todo esto?

“Quizás él piensa que yo quiero tener hijos”, John se dio cuenta de un salto. 

Desde su regreso de Afganistán, él no había pensado que alguna vez podía tener hijos. Como primer oficial de la Revolución, simplemente nunca lo había registrado como una opción y, desde entonces, ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo a ese tipo de pensamientos.

En ese momento Sherlock salió de su habitación, si era posible, aún más tenso que antes.

John no podía soportar la tensión en la sala, por lo que tomó una profunda respiración y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sherlock? —Lo único que consiguió fue un ruido evasivo—. Me di cuenta que han pasado más de quince semanas desde que dejaste el Metamoxin. ¿Necesitas que recoja un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas de la Clínica?

John no dudó por un segundo que Sherlock vería directamente a través de su razonamiento.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó a mirar los ojos azules de Sherlock, se encontró con una mirada helada y distante, como si se esforzara por mantener una expresión impasible, como le fuera posible.

Se necesitó un largo momento antes de que Sherlock le diera una respuesta.

—Eso no será necesario.

Sin decir una palabra, Sherlock salió de la cocina. Por un segundo, John estuvo demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, pero cuando su mente se descongeló, él se apresura a alcanzar al Omega en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No me has oído? ¡Cielos!, todas esas explosiones debieron de haberte dejado sordo —La voz de Sherlock estaba goteando sarcasmo. John sabía que él sólo estaba tratando de hacer que John se enfadara, lanzara una blasfemia y saliera, o alguna otra cosa que implicara no hablar más con Sherlock.

—¡Sí, he oído! Pero, ¿qué es lo que eso significa?

—Que no es necesario que consigas para mí las pastillas.

John suspiró profundamente. 

—Sherlock, tú no las necesitas... —Él no sabía cómo terminar la frase, sin embargo, ¿qué era exactamente lo que él debía decirle? —. Es tú cuerpo, Sherlock. Tú no debes aplazar ésta decisión.

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Sherlock y fue tan poco característica de él, que dejó a John descolocado.

—Mi cuerpo. Sí, eso es verdad.

—Lo siento, yo no... Lo que quiero decir es que: Si decides decirles sí a las pastillas. No me importaría —Sherlock entornó los ojos y John farfulló—. Y si tú realmente no quieres llevar un control de natalidad, eso, también está bien. Es tú cuerpo, es tú decisión.

Al fin, la máscara de Sherlock se estaba deslizando. Sin embargo, en lugar de haber alivio, por lo bien que se sentí al saber que John estaba ahí apoyándolo, Sherlock se veía devastado. La tristeza estaba grabada en las líneas de su rostro y, probablemente sin darse cuenta, Sherlock se estaba abstrayendo sobre sí mismo.

Pero, tan pronto como todo había sucedido, se había marchado de nuevo. Sherlock se enderezó, con el rostro en blanco, los ojos distantes.

—Bueno, John, no importa lo que decida. No va a hacer ninguna diferencia.

—¿Por qué? —John podía sentir crecer su frustración. Algo estaba pasando y esto estaba perjudicando a Sherlock y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

—No puedo concebir.

John liberó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

—Dale tiempo. Incluso si has estado tomando la Metamoxin desde que eras…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Metamoxin.

—¡Entonces, ¿qué es, Sherlock! ¡¿Qué?! —John no debería estar gritando, pero no podía evitarlo. Sherlock le estaba haciendo daño y el Alfa en él ardía con el deseo de protegerlo para que todo fuera mejor.

Sherlock tragó, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero mirando en cualquier dirección, menos hacia John.

—Tuve una operación.

—¿Qué tipo de operación?

—Me dejó infértil.

—Estoy seguro que podemos revertirlo, si eso es lo que quieres —le ofreció John, a falta de nada mejor que decir, ya que puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, volteando al hombre, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero Sherlock sólo cerró los ojos.

—Es irreversible.

—Estoy seguro que hay algo que podemos hacer, Sherlock… —inició él, pero Sherlock se tironeo lejos con violencia.

—¡No, no lo hay! —John nunca le había oído gritar así; desesperado, herido. John no podía dejar de mirar a Sherlock mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de decir: —Me quitaron la matriz.

El silencio que siguió fue como una manta gruesa sobre todo el apartamento, sofocándolos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Acababa de cumplir los trece años —A partir de la pubertad. Cuando los Omegas y los Betas se volvían inútiles. Cuando los Omegas entraban en su primer celo.

—Pero, ya estabas tomando el Metamoxin —John exigió más sobre su estado.

—Mycroft no quería correr ningún riesgo; las pastillas no son infalibles…

Sí, John era consciente de ello. De la única oportunidad que cientos de Omegas en Metamoxin, tenían de concebir a pesar de tomar el medicamento.

—¿Mycroft hizo eso?

El asentimiento de Sherlock y la renuncia al movimiento, el significado de la misma, dejó a John temblando de ira.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué sus padres…?

—Mis padres estaban a favor de la operación; se necesitó de su consentimiento…

John no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que tú hermano no sólo te forzó a otra identidad, sino que simplemente decidió someterte a una operación innecesaria y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con eso?

—¡Sí! —estalló Sherlock finalmente abriendo los ojos—. Mi madre nunca dejó fuera, la oportunidad de mostrar lo mucho que lamentaba tener a un Omega como hijo. Yo era el garbanzo negro de la familia, John. Yo no sólo era socialmente inadaptado y les llevaba años luz por delante a mis compañeros, intelectualmente, también era un Omega y la eliminación de mi matriz era la única solución posible para mantener a ese pequeño y sucio secreto familiar oculto para siempre.

John quería golpear algo. O matar a alguien. Preferiblemente a Mycroft Holmes. O la señora Holmes. Él no era demasiado exigente en estos momentos.

—Eso no debería ni siquiera impórtame —La voz de Sherlock era apenas un susurro y John dudaba de que realmente pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hace? Pensé que tú cuerpo era sólo un contenedor —apuntó John desenfadado, pero herró por una milla.

John no obtuvo una respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

Sherlock levantó sus ojos, con un movimiento lento y tenso como si él estuviera obligado a mirar hacia arriba y afrontar la mirada de John.

—Por tú culpa.

—¿Q-qué? — John estaba completamente fuera del lugar. Él no estaba tan familiarizado con la lógica de Sherlock como él pensaba, o lo que a él le parecía.

—Eres un Alfa, John. Vas a querer hijos. Los niños que no te daré (y no puedo) darte.

Y algo hizo clic.

Poco a poco, John cruzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sherlock y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo caso omiso a las medias luchas por parte de Sherlock. 

El Sherlock Holmes sin corazón, podía regresar de nuevo por la mañana.

—Está bien —le calmó John—, está bien. Sí, soy un Alfa, pero no quiero tener hijos. Yo he sobrevivido a una guerra civil. Antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro que seguiría con vida por tanto tiempo. Tú no tienes que preocuparte acerca de los hijos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock continuaba tenso entre los brazos de John.

—Vas a cambiar de opinión. Es tú imperativo biológico el reproducirte.

John pudo presentir lo que Sherlock le estaba insinuando.

—Sherlock, no estoy contigo, porque eres un Omega. Eres un hombre brillante, e incluso si no puedes tener hijos, siempre serás brillante. No te preocupes por eso —John se retiró un poco para poder susurrar directamente al oído de Sherlock—. Yo no te voy a dejar solo, Sherlock.

No hubo otra cosa más por decir.

Podía sentir a Sherlock relajarse, la tensión alejándose poco a poco de su cuerpo, John le continúo sosteniendo firmemente, frotando suaves círculos sobre su espalda. Sherlock no lloraba, pero comenzaba a temblar, y John lo sostuvo hasta que se desplomó y enterró su rostro en la nuca de John, inhalando profundamente.

El Alfa en el interior de John ronroneó, contento porque su Omega ya no estaba en peligro.


	2. La Solución está en los Ojos.

Como a la mayoría no le extraño, el Partido Reformista ganó las elecciones y (como era de esperarse) Homi Bhabha se convirtió en el Primer Ministro Omega de la Nueva Bretaña.  
  
Cuando John y Sherlock regresaron al 221 de Baker Street, después de la fiesta, John estaba vibrando de emoción.  
  
—Estás feliz —observó Sherlock, en tanto colgaba su abrigo.  
  
John sonrió y avanzó los pasos necesarios para colocar su chaqueta lejos del espacio personal de Sherlock.

—Tenemos un Omega como Primer Ministro y me pediste que resolviera crímenes contigo. Tengo todas las razones para estar feliz.  
  
—Sabía que eso te gustaría —Sherlock levantó una ceja, probablemente con el objetivo de parecer despreocupado, pero, por la forma en la que esos ojos parpadeaban sobre sus labios, John lo descartó.

—¿Sabes lo que más me gustaría? —La voz de John estaba cargada de insinuación y, en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera le importaba si esa era una frase cliché. Se desplazó hacia adelante, hacia Sherlock, que se mantenía contra la puerta del apartamento. Los dos cuerpos estaban enfrentados, sin tocarse, a unas pulgadas de distancia.  
  
Los ojos de Sherlock estaban dilatados y John podía oír su respiración deteniéndose antes de tragar saliva; el movimiento de su Nuez de Adam lo distrajo.  
  
—¿Por qué no me enseñas?  
  
John cerró gradualmente la brecha entre sus cuerpos, presionando sus torsos juntos con placer. Sherlock permaneció quieto, permitiendo que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa en ésta ocasión.  
  
Con un lento movimiento de caderas, John tuvo a Sherlock jadeando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el dulce punto de su pulso. John se prendió a este, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con fuerza. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con la corbata y los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, tirando de la tela de los pantalones del traje.  
  
La boca de John se movió hacia más abajo, sobre la clavícula de Sherlock, mordiendo sobre el hueso hasta que la respiración de Sherlock se volvió entrecortada y John tuvo que abrir su bragueta.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento John empujó sus pantalones y los pantalones de Sherlock, juntos hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pollas ya duras.  
  
John sonrió hacia arriba, a los ojos medios abiertos de Sherlock, mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo; cerrando sus labios alrededor de la punta del glande de Sherlock. Deslizando su lengua sobre la rendija, sabiendo muy bien que la acción volvería loco a Sherlock, y ésta vez no fue la excepción, el gemido que escapó de su garganta le indicó que él podía ir por cualquier cosa.  
  
John lo llevó más profundo, tan profundo que pudo sentir la mojada punta golpear contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Él se retiró y tragó a Sherlock otra vez, marcando un ritmo tan rápido que tuvo a Sherlock retorciéndose contra la puerta, moliendo sus caderas, conduciéndose a sí mismo más profundo dentro de la tibia boca de John.  
  
La mano derecha de John se deslizó desde las caderas de Sherlock hasta sus testículos, masajeándolo justamente como sabía que a su pareja le gustaba, antes de retirarse unos centímetros hacia atrás.  
  
Sherlock gimió cuando el primer dedo entró en él, e inmediatamente le siguió el segundo y el tercero, porque John encontró a Sherlock ya mojado y listo para él. John empujó hacia arriba, hundiendo los dedos tan profundo dentro de él, hasta que encontró su próstata.  
  
Un momento más tarde, Sherlock arqueó la espalda y gritó mientras el orgasmo se deslizó a través de él y John se tragó hasta la última gota.  
  
Sherlock todavía tenía los ojos medio cerrados cuando él atrajo a John para un apasionado beso.  
  
Sherlock uso su altura para empujar a John hacia abajo, sobre su espalda, acostándolo medio sobre la alfombra, medio sobre el piso de madera dura, pero él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desvestirse por sí mismo, ya que Sherlock le había quitado sus zapatos, su ropa interior y su corbata, tirando todo a un costado. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse su propia camisa y chaqueta antes de arrodillarse encima de John, tratando de alcanzar con ansiosas manos su miembro.  
  
La ropa interior de John estaba enredada alrededor de sus tobillos. Sherlock se movió hacia adelante, agarrando la polla de John y apretándola. Él gimió al sentir el húmedo calor envolviéndolo.  
  
Completamente llenó, Sherlock empezó a moverse, únicamente rotando sus caderas, una y otra vez, aumentando rápidamente su ritmo. Con cada sonido que a John se le escapaba, se sentía más y más cerca del borde. John no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la claridad con la que Sherlock había descubierto qué era, lo que le hacía volver loco.  
  
Justo antes que John se deslizara sobre el borde en su propio orgasmo, Sherlock cambió el ángulo y continúo más lento. Tarde, John se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba duro de nuevo, su calor no podía estar muy lejos. Así que él se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock y sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Si John fuera capaz de formar cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente, estaría orgulloso de sí mismo por haber golpeado la próstata de Sherlock en su primera embestida.  
  
John podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en el nudo de su polla, pero su voluntad decayó, al recordar que estaban sentado sobre el incómodo suelo, y, ese no era un buen lugar para estar anudados durante media hora.  
  
Sherlock parecía no compartir su sentimiento porque él no se detuvo, no forzó el nudo fuera en su interior, como ya lo había hecho en un sinnúmero de ocasiones. En cambio, Sherlock se movió más rápido, arriba y abajo, sobre la polla de John, sincronizando sus embestidas hasta que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones aceleradas.  
  
El orgasmo golpeó a John primero y Sherlock se aferró a él como si se les escapara la vida, atrapando su polla entre ambos cuerpos. Sherlock aún montaba a John a través de las placenteras replicas, restregándose contra su abdomen, hasta que él también consiguió su liberación.  
  
Se derrumbaron en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, con la dura madera golpeando su espalda baja. Sólo tardaron unos minutos en darse cuenta de cuán incómoda era esa posición, y por un acuerdo tácito, se dirigieron juntos hacia el cuarto de baño para limpiarse.  
  
Lanzaron sus ropas sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de apresurarse a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de John (porque la cama de Sherlock todavía funcionaba como un improvisado estante, para Dios sabe qué cosa) y subieron a la cama.  
  
Sherlock cubrió a medias el cuerpo de John, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello con el brazo echado sobre su pecho. La posición se había vuelto tan familiar, que se sentía como una segunda piel.  
  
—Gracias por venir conmigo ésta noche —dijo finalmente él.  
  
—Si yo hubiese sabido lo que me estaría esperando cuando llegáramos a casa, no hubieras tardado tanto tiempo en convencerme —murmuró Sherlock sobre la piel de John, y él pudo sentir a Sherlock sonreír.  
  
Riendo, John beso el cabello de Sherlock y dio una profunda respiración, lo que permitió que sus olores mezclados, le llenaran los pulmones.  
  
Él se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

***

Bhabha no sonreía cuando John le dijo que se retiraría para ayudar a Sherlock Holmes a resolver sus casos.  
  
—La Nueva Bretaña te necesita —insistió él, pero John se mantuvo firme.  
  
—Los Reformistas no me necesitan. No soy un diplomático, Bhabha, y mis hombres son perfectamente capaces de manejarlo todo por aquí. Ya he sangrado lo suficiente durante la revolución.  
  
—¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir para influenciarte? Te ofrecería más dinero, pero, yo sé que eso no es una preocupación para ti.  
  
—Bhabha, me gusta ayudar a Sherlock y, ¿realmente puedes imaginar mi partida del Ministerio de Defensa algún día? Yo necesito estar afuera en el campo.  
  
Le tomó un tiempo, pero al final, el Primer Ministro estuvo de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, y sólo porque John le prometió que él iba a ayudarlo en caso de una emergencia.

***

Con el gobierno oficial en su lugar, había llegado la hora de una nueva legislación.  
  
La Carta de Derechos y la Ley de Igualdad, se decretaron tres semanas después que Bhabha tomara el cargo como Primer Ministro, suspendiendo la antigua constitución del Imperio.  
  
Lenta pero segura, la Nueva Bretaña se estaba poniendo de pie, ya que todavía se encontraban débiles. Las campañas de alfabetización se hacían cumplir y una gran parte del presupuesto, desembocaba en la financiación para el empleo de los Omega.  
  
Los tribunales tenían las manos llenas con los Betas que habían sido degradados a la condición de Omega, por delitos que habían cometido, por los que ahora se enfrentarían a un juicio justo. Algunos recuperarían su libertad, después de haber pagado el tiempo suficiente por sus pecados, mientras que otros, pasarían unos cuantos años más en la cárcel.  
  
Las leyes contra la discriminación se veían bien sobre un papel, pero, resultaba que no todos los Omegas tenían los medios para hacerse uso de ellas si les era necesario. El gobierno había instado a todos los ciudadanos a mantener un ojo vigilante, ha cabo de garantizar la igualdad de las personas por las que habían luchado tan duro.  
  
Por supuesto, Sherlock ni se inmutó por nada de esto (su atención pertenecía a sus casos), pero John aún seguía las noticias con la esperanza que todo saliera bien y que el nuevo sistema no se vendría abajo a su alrededor.  
  
Los primeros dos meses con Sherlock pasaron de un borrón: Scotland Yard les tenía suficientes investigaciones pendientes, ahora que los Omegas no podían convertirse en chivos expiatorios, se requería de la reapertura de varios casos antiguos.  
  
Sherlock y John pasaron por tantos casos como los miembros del Yard podían manejar entre sus manos y eran raros los momentos en los que no estaban ocupados, Sherlock se balanceaba entre el Hospital de St. Bart y llamar a un joven patólogo para que le consiguiera unas cuantas partes de cuerpo para reponer sus experimentos.  
  
En el momento que John encontró una cabeza cortada en la nevera, la marcó como primera en la lista de los momentos más espeluznantes de su vida. Y eso que había luchado en una guerra civil.

***

—¿Una cabeza cortada? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con algo como eso? —le preguntó Greg, con la nariz arrugada por el disgusto. Él colocó su cerveza en la mesa de pub de nuevo.  
  
—No me preguntes, ¿algo acerca de la coagulación? La mayoría de sus experimentos están más allá de mí.  
  
Greg resopló.

—Sin embargo, no pongas eso en tú blog. Dudo que eso sea legal.  
  
—La idea ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —Él se resistió a la tentación de hacer rodar los ojos.  
  
—¿Sabes cómo vas a nombrar tú caso más reciente?  
  
—No. Pero algo con astillas, parece adecuado —Sherlock estaba en su resplandor; ya que había identificado al asesino por las esquirlas en el esmalte de uñas que había encontrado en la escena.  
  
Greg tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y luego centró su mirada de nuevo sobre John, con una expresión curiosa.

—Así que, ¿tú y Sherlock finalmente tuvieron la charla?  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —John se hizo el desentendido, pero, sabía que eso era una tentativa ridícula delante de un ID.  
  
—Sobre de a quién le toca hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Anderson; vamos, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
—¿Acaso Judy ya te dio una respuesta?  
  
La punzada sobre la potencial esposa de Greg fue muy notoria.

—Deja de desviarte.  
  
—Así que eso es un, ¿no? No sé, yo siempre pensé que, si alguien me pedía que me casara con él, no me concedería más de una semana para pensar sobre ello —bromeó él. Estar cerca de Sherlock ya había afilado las habilidades deductivas de John. Aunque, de cara a las acrobacias mentales de su compañero de piso, sus logros seguían siendo un poco menos que patéticas.  
  
—¿Por qué crees que no quieres zanjar el tema? ¿Qué es lo que dijo Sherlock? ¿Lo siento, pero después de todo, esto no es más que una aventura?  
  
Viendo que, no habría manera de salir de esa conversación, John gimió con frustración y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.  
  
—No sé, Greg. Nunca hemos hablado sobre nada de esto. Nunca. Esto siempre ha sido algo muy natural entre nosotros. Y Sherlock no maneja muy bien las emociones. Eso simplemente sería algo incómodo.  
  
—Si es tan natural, ¿por qué no me contestas si ustedes dos son compañeros o no?  
  
John considero al Alfa al otro lado de la mesa, preguntándose cuánto podía soltar. Ellos habían estado reuniéndose regularmente durante las últimas semanas, después de las elecciones se habían convertido en amigos, pero John aún no estaba muy seguro de todo lo que él se permitía soltar.  
  
—Antes que nos conociéramos, Sherlock no tenía amigos, e incluso en ese entonces, no nos hicimos amigos... Éramos un rehén y un secuestrador. Sí, hablábamos, y siempre me sentí atraído por él, pero... No éramos amigos. Éramos un Alfa y un Omega. Yo no te puedo decir exactamente cuándo cambió. Jesús, yo incluso creo que ese primer calor fue tan íntimo, completamente diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Tal vez es por eso que no puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que compartimos; es que siempre ha sido así. Tú y Judy, se conocieron, se acercaron y comenzaron a salir juntos, pero Sherlock y yo; nos saltamos todo eso… —Con un suspiró John miró hacia arriba—. ¿Eso tiene sentido?  
  
Greg soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión? —John se encogió de hombros y el ID continúo: —. He conocido a Sherlock desde hace bastante tiempo. Yo lo he visto rodeado de Alfas, Betas, Omegas, funcionarios importantes, políticos, ministros, millonarios... Él siempre se mantiene distante; siempre lleva una máscara. Sólo lo he visto sonreír alrededor de personas muertas. Hasta que llegaste tú —Greg le lanzó una sonrisa—. Él es diferente contigo, John. Los hechos indican que él en realidad tiene un corazón. Él valora tú opinión y busca tú participación activamente. ¿Qué dirías tú, si un hombre que nunca dejó que nadie se le acercara, hiciera una excepción con una persona?  
  
John agachó la cabeza, con los ojos clavados sobre su cerveza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
  
—Por la forma en que yo lo veo, tan sólo son dos sujetos que están locamente enamorados, pero, ninguno de estos hombres tiene lo que se necesita para admitirlo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?  
  
—¡Joder, hablar claro con él, ahora! Luchaste en una guerra civil, debería poder manejar una conversación.  
  
—Yo no quiero perderlo, Greg.  
  
—No lo harás. Confía en un ID.  
  
Greg sonaba tan seguro y si era completamente honesto, John también sabia la verdad, pero... pero, no. Greg tenía razón, John necesitaba hablar con Sherlock sobre eso.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Greg levantó su pinta.

—¡Por los compañeros!  
  
John tintineó su vaso.

—¿Así que tú puedes estar seguro que Judy dará un sí?  
  
—Cierra la boca y bebé, Watson.  
  
Justo cuando bajaron sus cervezas y John quiso cambiar de tema, hacia asuntos más seguros, el teléfono de Greg sonó.  
  
El ID agarró su chaqueta antes de siquiera terminar la llamada.  
  
—¿Nuevo caso? —John levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente.  
  
—Si. Voy a mandarte un texto si te necesitamos —Greg dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

***

Pues resultó que Greg realmente los necesitaba.  
  
El taxista los llevó hacia arriba a un complejo de apartamentos en Chelsea, uno de los lugares más bonitos de la ciudad, el único que en realidad había sobrevivido en su mayor parte indemne a la revolución y John suspiró con alivió. Éste podría ser el primer caso en mucho tiempo, que no tuviera nada que ver con la nueva legislación, Betas celosos o una esposa cuyo marido decidió dejarla por su antigua esclava Omega, quien ahora era una ciudadana con plenos derechos.  
  
Greg se reunió con ellos afuera de uno de los amplios apartamentos, detrás de la cinta policial azul y blanca. Su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.  
  
—Supongo que la víctima era joven, ya sea un Alfa o Beta, y ha sido asesinada de una forma brutal —dijo Sherlock antes que Greg tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.  
  
El ID asintió de manera cortante.

—Annie Wilson, 20 años, segundo año en la universidad. El resto será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos... —Él sostuvo la cinta para que ellos la atravesaran y John siguió los pasos de Sherlock.  
  
Ellos encontraron a Annie Wilson en la sala de estar, despatarrada sobre el sofá. Su asesino debió de haber arreglado su pose, porque los brazos de la chica estaban echados a los lados, con los ojos arrancados y lanzados salvajemente antes de morir.  
  
Ella también había sido destripada, sus intestinos salían de su estómago y caían sobre el suelo. El olor casi hizo que John tuviera arcadas.  
  
Sherlock ya estaba al lado del cuerpo, de pie entre el sofá y la mesa de centro, analizando a la chica con fría indiferencia en los ojos.  
  
—Ella murió hace un par de horas, presintiendo que el asesinato ocurrió entre algún momento de las cuatro y las siete de la tarde —inició Sherlock, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación—. No forzaron la entrada, eso sugiere que ella conocía al asesino, por lo que necesitamos centrarnos en su círculo más cercano.  
  
—¿Qué crees que significan los ojos? —le preguntó John, dando un paso más cerca. Pudo sentir el olor de Annie debajo del olor de la descomposición. Ella era una Alfa.  
  
—Supongo que se ajusta al resto de sus heridas —acortó Greg—; el asesino fue brutal.  
  
—No necesariamente. Si el asesino usó la misma arma, tanto para la herida abdominal como para los ojos, puede que tengas razón, pero tengo la teoría que las armas no van a coincidir.  
  
Sherlock se movió alrededor de la sala, John se dio cuenta que estaba siguiendo la línea de visión de Annie Wilson, pero, al parecer ella estaba simplemente mirando a la distancia, con sus ojos centrados en algún lugar del techo.  
  
—Te llamaré tan pronto como el forense le allá echado una mirada —Greg se pasó la mano por el pelo, ligeramente agitado—. Mientras tanto yo te enviare una lista de sus amigos más cercanos, los que encontramos en su computadora portátil. Me gustaría anunciar lo resuelto en la conferencia de prensa de mañana.  
  
Sherlock continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que John asintió en su lugar, mirando cómo el ID sacaba su teléfono y apretaba unos cuantos botones.  
  
Unos segundos después, el móvil de Sherlock sonó y John lo recuperó del bolsillo del otro hombre sin dudarlo.  
  
—¿Sherlock, vamos a empezar de inmediato?  
  
Él despertó de su ensoñación y siguió a John sin decir nada más.  
  
Él estuvo encima de Sherlock en el preciso momento en que entraron al taxi.

—Dilo de una vez, ¿cuál es tú teoría?  
  
—Los ojos, tienen que significar algo.  
  
—¿Alguna idea sobre qué es exactamente?  
  
—Varias —Él no especificó y John no lo empujó porque sabía que era lo mejor.

***

Eran casi las diez cuando ellos salían de la tercera casa, la de un amigo universitario de Annie y el teléfono de John le alertó de un mensaje de texto.  
  
—Hay otra escena de crimen —Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir antes que ambos se apresuraran a encontrar el taxi más cercano.

***

Esta vez había dos mujeres jóvenes: Amy Shirley, 21 años, Beta, y Britney Paxton, 24 años, otra Beta.  
  
Annie y Amy ambas asistían al Universidad de Londres, mientras que Britney iba a la Universidad del Rey. Una rápida revisión, mostró que Amy y Annie coincidían en varios cursos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué papel juega Britney? —exigió Anderson desde su puesto junto a las vísceras de Amy. Sus ojos eran grandes agujeros, John hacia todo lo posible por no observarles.  
  
—Por supuesto que el asesino estaba apuntando hacia Amy —escupió Sherlock de forma cortante. John podía decir que, de nuevo, estaba inspeccionando la línea de visión de la víctima—, pero resultó que sus compañeras de cuarto también estaban allí, y el asesino cambió sus planes.  
  
—¿Sus? —Anderson levantó una ceja, sin convencerse.  
  
—Usa tus sentidos, ¿no hueles el persistente aroma masculino? —respondió Sherlock irritado y seguro, cuando John inhaló y se concentró, ahí estaba. Él no podía decir si era un Alfa, un Beta o un Omega, pero era definitivamente un hombre.  
  
—Sin embargo, ¿por qué los ojos? —murmuró Sherlock, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otro.  
  
—¿Tal vez las chicas vieron algo que no debían ver? ¿Un crimen, tal vez? —intentó John.  
  
—Sería un poco obvio, pero, es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, ellas sabían quién era su asesino, ninguna entrada forzada; le dejaron entrar, también le ofrecieron algo para beber.  
  
John siguió la mirada de Sherlock y encontró la puerta del armario entreabierta, dejando al descubierto una selección de whisky y vodka.  
  
Sherlock murmuraba en voz baja, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, los ojos deslizándose sobre el lomo de los libros, los DVDs, los cuadros en las paredes, hasta que regresó a las dos víctimas.  
  
—Estamos buscando a un hombre, Annie y Amy le conocían, y les gustaba lo suficiente como para invitarle a tomar una copa. Un hombre que disfrutaba de la matanza.  
  
—Estás diciendo que, ¿crees que se tratá de un asesino en serie? —Greg se había puesto pálido. John pudo empatizar; un hombre jugando al asesino, no era lo que Londres necesitaba en tiempos tan inestables como estos.  
  
—Sólo el próximo asesinato lo dirá —concluyó Sherlock con una sonrisa.  
  
John se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso más cerca de su compañero de cuarto.

—Sherlock, deja de sonreír.  
  
El hombre se limitó a arquear una ceja.  
  
—Tres niñas han sido asesinadas.  
  
—¿Preocuparse por sus muertes nos ayudara a atrapar a su asesino?  
  
—No.  
  
—Entonces voy a seguir sin cometer ese error. Vamos, tenemos sospechosos que entrevistar.  
  
Un poco horrorizado, John negó con la cabeza, disparando una sonrisa de disculpa en la dirección de Greg y siguió Sherlock por la puerta.

***

Dos días habían pasado y lo mejor que había encontrado era que, Matt Dahler, era compañero de estudios de Annie y Amy.  
  
Tras su primer encuentro, Sherlock dedujo que Matt estaba locamente enamorado de una amiga de Amy, Jennifer Mason. El único problema eran Amy y Annie. Matt era un auténtico chalado, y había mantenido su campaña de desprestigio por tanto tiempo que finalmente Matt había decidido tomar el asunto entre sus propias manos.  
  
O al menos eso era lo que resolvió la deducción de Sherlock, la obsesión de Matt con Jennifer Mason. John lo veía tan claro: Matt definitivamente estaba un poco loco, con todo lo del acechó y las fotografías secretas que había tomado. Pero, ¿por qué destriparlas? ¿Por qué arrancarle los ojos?  
  
Él se lo dijo el lunes cuando estaban en Baker Street, teniendo su primer descanso desde que ellos se encontraron con Annie Wilson, y Sherlock resopló.  
  
—Por supuesto que no es Matt. Cuando el próximo cuerpo aparezca, Lestrade también lo verá.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que va a haber un próximo cuerpo?  
  
—El asesino quiere que su trabajo sea visto. ¿Si no por qué iba a poner tanto esfuerzo en la organización de sus víctimas? ¿Por qué arrancarle los ojos, cuando eso no quiere decir nada?  
  
—¿Tal vez está escondiendo su verdadero motivo, intenta despistarnos colocando una pista falsa?  
  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza y levantó su violín.

—Los criminales como esos siempre pierden algo. No había nada fuera de lugar con las tres últimas víctimas. Él no tiene ninguna agenda oculta.  
  
Él acomodó su violín y comenzó a tocar.

***

El martes comenzó muy temprano y con demasiada sangre involucrada. Toda ésta pertenecía a Molly Lipton, 27 años, una Omega que asistir al Imperial College de Londres con una beca, y no tenía ningún tipo de vínculos con las anteriores víctimas. Ella ganó su libertad después de la guerra civil y había estado tratando de construir una vida desde entonces.  
  
Greg se frotó los ojos y por suerte aceptó el café que John trajo para él.

—Yo realmente no quiero tener esa conferencia de prensa.  
  
—Mirá el lado bueno —intentó John—, tal vez alguien venga hacia ti con una idea.  
  
—¿Cómo alguien va a saber algo, cuando ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock puede encontrar al asesino?  
  
John no tenía una respuesta para él.

***

Sherlock se estaba poniendo más y más frustrado, todos los sospechosos proporcionaban una coartada a prueba de balas.  
  
Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, cuando se toparon con dos víctimas más en el transcurso de la noche del jueves a la mañana del viernes, una de estas víctimas era la estudiante Jennifer Mason, una Beta. Y con Matt Dahler, aún bajo custodia, ellos oficialmente no tenían un sospechoso.  
  
Louise Mead, Alfa, 32 años, era una instructora de yoga y no encajaba en el patrón, como Molly Lipton lo hizo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿él simplemente recogé chicas al azar? —John sentía el deseo de golpear algo, y no sabía cuántas chicas destripadas con las cuencas de los ojos vacías más se necesitaban para romper lo que quedaba de su autocontrol.  
  
—¡Tiene que haber una conexión! —gritó Sherlock, con una frustración prominente en su tono. Él no había dormido en los pasados días y John podía ver los oscuros círculos de bajo sus ojos.  
  
—La solución tiene que estar en los ojos —insistió John, sabiendo muy bien que ya habían considerado mil ángulos posibles. No había nada escrito en los ojos de las víctimas, no estaban viendo nada, sus ordenadores y los teléfonos estaban todos intactos sin nada borrado, el arma utilizada en los ojos nunca variaba...  
  
—Lo sé, y sé que estoy tan cerca —chilló Sherlock, con la cabeza entre las manos—. ¡Cerca! El asesino se está burlando. Presumiendo. Ni uno ni el otro, no se descuidará o añadirá otra pista. Él quiere ser apreciado por su trabajo.  
  
—¿Y si quiere que lo averigüemos por nosotros mismos? ¿Pues, qué…?  
  
—Entonces vamos a averiguarlo.  
  
No habría descanso esa noche para ninguno de los dos. John no había logrado convencer a Sherlock para que entrara en la cama con él, ni siquiera ofreciéndole volar lejos del trabajo.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes pensar en sexo cuando hay un caso sin resolver? —le gruñó Sherlock, golpeando sus manos.  
  
—Bueno. Si tú desea permanecer despierto toda la noche. Adelante. Yo me voy a descansar un poco. Tal vez si alguno de los dos fuera capaz de pensar con mayor claridad, ya tendríamos una nueva teoría.  
  
—Mi razonamiento está muy bien —espetó Sherlock y se tiró sobre el sillón, mientras John se dirigió hacia la cama.  
  
Pero el sueño se le escapó; en lugar de descansar, su mente estuvo divagando sobre cada escena del crimen, cada sospechoso, todas las posibles armas utilizadas y sobre cada asesinato, una y otra vez hasta que el sol del lunes despuntó y John se rindió.

***

Ya era mediodía cuando la señora de la limpieza finalmente descubrió a la séptima víctima. El corazón de John ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio en el identificador una llamada de Greg.  
  
El olor a carne en descomposición era algo a lo que se había vuelto a acostumbrar, después de meses que la guerra civil hubiera terminado.  
  
—Debra Torres —comenzó Greg cuando Sherlock y él se habían reunido alrededor de la bañera de hidromasaje. El agua era de color roja por la sangre de la joven. Sus intestinos estaban nadando cerca de la superficie. La sangre que fluía de sus cuencas vacías, se hubiera secado desde hace mucho tiempo en sus mejillas—, 23 años, Alfa, asistía a la Universidad de Londres. Estamos comprobando cuáles de sus clases coincidían con las de Annie y Amy. Ella ha estado muerta al menos por doce horas.  
  
—Y ella ya estaba apoyada en la bañera —señaló Anderson.  
  
—Gracias por señalar lo obvio —La vos de Sherlock era cansina, pero John podía ver una chispa en sus azules ojos. Eso era algo nuevo, eso era algo interesante, eso era exactamente lo que ellos habían estado esperando.  
  
—Bueno, ¿qué quiere decir? —le preguntó Anderson desafiante, cruzando sus brazos enguantados delante de su pecho.  
  
—Él está jugando con nosotros. La bañera de hidromasaje es una pista. Primero los ojos, luego el jacuzzi...  
  
—¿Qué, por un sangriento torbellino, se supone que significa? —exigió Anderson, pero Greg no esperaba una respuesta.  
  
—Realmente no me importa, necesitamos una nueva pista, Sherlock, o el…  
  
—¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO! —bramó Sherlock y la sala se quedó en silencio. John tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando Sherlock, el Omega, era intimidante con bastante éxito, dentro de una sala llena de Alfas y Betas—. Vamos. Yo. Piensa —Sherlock oprimió sus sienes, masajeándolas.  
  
El tenso silencio que siguió fue una de las cosas más incómodas que John hubiera experimentado alguna vez en su vida. Casi nadie se atrevía a respirar.  
  
Entonces, todos se asustaron por el movimiento tan brusco que Sherlock hizo al alzar la cabeza, con los ojos dilatados y la boca abierta por la comprensión.  
  
—Poe…  
  
Todo el mundo miraba inquisitivamente a Sherlock y luego a John que, igual a los demás, no tenía ni idea de lo que su compañero de piso estaba hablando.  
  
Sherlock inspeccionó la habitación, cogiendo sus expresiones en blanco y luego suspiró.  
  
John se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si debía ser agradable estar dentro de su cabeza.  
  
—¡Edgar Allan Poe! Los ojos eran símbolos recurrentes, así como los jacuzzis. Poe creía que los ojos eran la ventana del alma de las personas. En el Manuscrito Hallado en una Botella, el remolino simboliza la locura. Libros de Poe estaban en los apartamentos de Annie Wilson, Amy Shirley y en el de Jennifer Mason.  
  
Un asombroso silencio sobrevino. John fue el primero en romperlo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto para nuestro asesino?  
  
Sherlock respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—No lo sé. Tenemos que encontrar a un experto en Poe.  
  
Antes que Greg, o cualquier otra persona, tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Sherlock ya estaba fuera de la sala con John pisándole los talones.


End file.
